Swing
by EvilRegalPanda
Summary: Day 1 of OQ Smut Week: Regina and Robin as swingers.


**Hello, hello, hello! This is the first story I've published for Once and I'm starting out with smut week. Warning you now I've never written smut before so it sucks (no pun intended) ;). Anyway hope this is alright and let me know what you think by leaving a review! I'm currently writing the other prompts so if your interested let me know! Also, I'm writing other one-shots and a multi chapter story so hopefully I can post those by the new year if I'm luck. Anyway if you've read this entire authors note then thanks and try to not be mean in the reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Swing

Robin and Regina walked into their favorite club, a mission in their minds, finding their next partners. The two had opened up their marriage a few years ago after their sex life started becoming bland, there were trust issues at first, especially for Regina, as neither wanted to share the other with random strangers. Slowly, they became more comfortable with sharing each other.

After walking into the club, the two headed straight for the bar, Robin ordering a scotch on the rocks and Regina an appletini before sitting to scope out their pray. The bar seats had a good view of the dance floor, which Regina's eyes roamed before finding a tall brunette wearing a short, _very short_ black dress and a blonde male companion.

"Brunette and blondie, black dress, look like they're about to get it on?"

"No, kind of slutty don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, what about them, in the booth?"

Robin looked over to the booth his wife was talking about and his mouth went dry. He saw two brunettes who were obviously a couple, and they also seemed to be looking for something. She was beautiful, long brown hair, bright eyes, she was perfect for the night.

Regina on the other hand was more interested in her male companion, also brunette, dark eyes, his shirt clinging to well defined muscles, perfect. She smiled as they nodded in agreement and made their way over to the unsuspecting couple.

* * *

Regina and Robin walking into their house with the couple, Rachel and Liam they had learned, and headed to the den.

"Can I get you two anything?"

"We're good, but thank you, your house is beautiful by the way." Rachel had replied.

"Thank you dear." Regina sat behind her companion and whispering "why don't we take this upstairs hm?"

The foursome headed upstairs to the master bedroom, as soon as the four were inside, Regina pounced, slamming her lips onto Liam's swallowing his moan as she licked and nipped his bottom lip, demanding entrance. He opened his mouth as Regina's smooth tongue began battling his own, teeth knocking all the while before finally breaking the kiss for much needed air as Robin continued his ministrations on the other brunette. Regina swiftly pulled the soft cotton top off the man in front of her, her hands quickly flying down to his belt, a sultry smirk on her face as his remained shocked.

"What's the matter, never done this before?" Regina's low velvet voice shooting down to both men's erections, making them impossibly hard. Liam nodded, remaining speechless. "Don't worry, you'll get it." Regina continued her previous task of removing his pants, quickly bringing his boxers down with them, leaving him completely naked, before she stood and began slowly removing her tight red dress. Once it was off, she was left standing in a matching set of a black lacy bra and panties, Liam jaw dropped and after a few minutes of heavy breathing, immediately attached his lips to her neck, unclasping her bra and removing the last piece that covered her modesty before Robin and Rachel, both also naked in all their glory joined them, and the four joined each other on the bed.

Robin and Regina quickly fused their lips together, taking the lead. Robin immediately flipped Regina to latch on to her neck, sucking and nipping before making his was down her collarbone and to her breasts, taking a perky rose nipple into his mouth sucking and biting, a strangled moan came from Regina's throat before Robin let go with a pop, continuing his way down his wife's body, coming closer to where she needed him most, teasing, kissing anywhere but her wet center. "Robin" Regina's moan making him lose control as he finally began sucking on her clit. Robin never tired of his wife's sweet juices, he's been addicted from the start. As he sucked on her center, Regina grabbed Liam's face, smashing their lips together, shoving her tongue in his mouth as Robin continued pleasing her in the most marvelous of ways.

Robin continued his assault on Regina's clit as slowly inserted a finger into her hot core, releasing a groan at the feeling as he began thrusting in and out with a quick motion before adding a second finger as Regina's moans grew louder. He knew she was close and put his mouth back on her clit. Regina could feel a hot coil burning in her stomach and knew she was so very close and when Robin began fucking her once more with his tongue, she was gone, tightening around his fingers, arching her back she felt her release wash over her, seeing stars behind her closed eyes.

"Fuck" she panted, trying to catch her breath.

While Regina caught her breath, the other woman in the room took care of Robin, kneeling on the bed in front of his rock hard cock, swiping her thumb over the tip, swirling his pre-cum around it, Robin released a groan as she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his member before beginning to bob her head up a down while twisting her wrist in an oh so wonderful way as she did so. It didn't take long for Robin to begin seeing stars as he felt his climax climb, quickly pulling the brunette up to spurt his seed onto her stomach.

Robin caught his breath before he rose and passionately kissed Regina, tongues dancing together in harmony, Regina sucking on his bottom lip before fusing their lips once more. After breaking apart for some much needed oxygen, Robin decided to focus on bringing more pleasure to his wife. "Rachel darling, come over here and sit on Regina's face, let her fuck you with her tongue."

Both women looked at him with a surprising look on their faces before Regina grinned deviously before purring "Mmm, yes dear, let me." Robin then looked Liam in the eyes and said "Fuck my wife, I want to watch you bring her to the brink and give her the most intense pleasure possible."

Regina was already wet, hot and ready just listening to her husband. Liam rolling on a condom as Rachel straddled Regina's face her cunt dripping, she dove in licking and sucking like crazy, gasping as she felt Liam's tip at her entrance and letting out a long moan as he entered her fully, her walls already fluttering at the small amount of contact. As he began thrusting slowly, Regina returned her attention to the clit above her. She continued letting out muffled moans as the thrusts became more intense, and as his thrusts became more intense, so did the pressure of her tongue, the woman above her finally exploded after Regina began thrusting two fingers hard and deep. As Regina continued lapping up her juices, she felt her climax fast approaching, Liam hitting the spot deep inside her after a change of angle. Regina's moans began growing louder and louder once more before she climaxed, Liam following, spurting his cum into the condom. Robin cuming last from his seat as he continued pumping himself up and down.

"Fuck, that was..." Regina once more attempted to catch her breath, a thin layer of sweat covering her body.

"Incredible." Robin looked to the couple opposite him, silently nodding, thankful for the amazing pleasure from the nights activity.

* * *

After saying goodbye to their guests and showering, Robin and Regina layed in bed, both exhausted and incredibly pleased from the previous events of the evening. Regina rolled over to lay her head on Robin's chest, "I love you so much Robin." she murmured as sleep began to wash over her. "I love you too Regina, so much." he hugged her to his body as he followed her into sleep.

* * *

 **So, thoughts?**


End file.
